


Hello, Death

by AngelMine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, HappyEnd, M/M, Post-Chuck, Saileen - Freeform, deathdean, godjack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMine/pseuds/AngelMine
Summary: After Chuck and Billie are defeated. Dean, Castiel, and Jack take very celestial jobs, and Sam becomes a father. Basically the tales of what happens after the curtain falls. The only thing uploaded right now is a preview.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Hello, Death

“Listen, I know it sucks-”

“Sucks? I am dead! This fuckin’ blows!”

“Should have laid off the Twinkies man.” 

Death closed his book and handed it to the very upset soul that happened to be taking up his office time. It had been ten years. Ten years since Dean Winchester had become Death. This job was bothersome, important. He still went down to earth, to wander around. Take Baby for a drive. And enjoy what his son, The New God created. To be honest the kid was doing pretty good.

“Listen, buddy-” Dean began and slid over a shot of scotch to the soul having an existential crisis across from his desk. “As much as I’d love to sit here and talk to you about acceptance and the like, I kinda have a hot date so I really need to speed this up-” 

“Death has hot dates?” The man gulped and Dean rolled his eyes. 

He reached behind him and placed the Abacus in front of the man, ”Just hover your hand over it and let it weigh you out okay?” The man places a shaking hand above the Abacus as the black and white beads move up and down. They balanced him out finely, more white than black and he was glad he wouldn’t have to hell talk the guy. 

“Looks like you’re Scotts free- Anything you wanna say before you get zapped upstairs?” 

“Who the hell are you dating?” 

Dean laughed and placed his feet up on his desk and grabbed a picture frame looking at it fondly. “No one, just the man who runs heaven.” 

“God?” The man began to glow and he looked up at the ceiling as heavens light engulfed him.

“Not God, but, his right hand in command.” 

And with that, the man’s soul was taken and Dean got up from his desk. 

“You’re in charge of the souls Kevin, I’ll be back.” 

Dean said and walked passed the boy who was complaining rather loudly as Dean descended to Earth again. 

\--

Castiel was already at the diner when Dean walked in, sitting in the booth and gently sipping a cup of coffee alone. Dean’s heart fluttered like it always did when he saw Cas like this, basking in the sun by the window. “Hey, sunshine.” Was Dean’s choice of words. Castiel looked up from his coffee and gave Dean that genuine smile he’d fallen in love with. 

“Hello, Death-”


End file.
